hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Manheim
|name = Manheim |kana = マンヘイム |rōmaji = Manheimu |japanese voice = Takahiko Sakaguma (2011) |english voice = Austin Lee Matthews (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 154 |anime debut = Episode 82 (1999) Episode 67 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Black |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Team Asta Kazsule's Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Team Asta Member Kazsule's Alliance Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Manheim (マンヘイム, Manheimu) was a player of the game Greed Island. He was also a member of Team Asta and a member of Kazsule's Alliance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 Appearance Manheim was a portly man who fashioned a "hip hop" style of dressing preference. He had short hair, a vertical line-goatee, and downward-angled eyebrows. Manheim wore a long-sleeved shirt that would be covered by a large T-shirt, a pair of baggy trousers, as well as a snapback hat which he wore in a reverse fashion. Personality Manheim displayed a laid back attitude, in stark contrast to Asta's hot-tempered personality. Background Manheim and his other teammates were fairly advanced in the game, as they collected 71 specified slot cards by the time they decided to cooperate with Gon and Killua. Plot Greed Island arc Manheim, a member of Team Asta attends a meeting of 15 players formed by Kazsule in order to stop the Bombers from finishing the game. As the meeting escalates Manheim's leader Asta gets into a heated argument with a member of Gon's team, Killua. Manheim and his team member Amana stop the argument by offering two S-Rank cards in exchange for information on the Bomber's abilities. When it's decided the newly formed alliance would hunt the "Plot of Beach", an "Accompany" is used to transport them to Soufrabi the location of the card. Arriving at Soufrabi, Kazsule instructs how to acquire an SS-Rank card and the alliance members split up into small teams to go around the town to acquire information on the "Plot of Beach" card. It's found out by a woman NPC that Razor and his Fourteen Devils, a group of pirates who rule over the city. The woman NPC promises to tell where the card is if they drive the pirates out of the town. The alliance members are then lead to the pirates' base in the town and are challenged by the pirate Bopobo to a sumo wrestling matchHunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 and Killua manages to beat him. So the group is lead to Razor's lighthouse base, where they are challenged by the pirates in a series of 8 trials,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 but they fail them all. Seeing that there's no possible way for the Bombers to collect the "Plot of Beach" card, Team Asta leave the alliance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Manheim's name is mentioned in Gon's binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 After Gon and his group successfully defeated Razor and collects the rare card, they were contacted by Genthru and mentions that Manheim and the rest of the group who first join Gon, Killua, Biscuit, and Goreinu in an attempt to collect the rare card "Plot of Beach" were murdered by the Bombers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Abilities & Powers Gon's team estimated him to be too weak to defeat Razor's convicts, as turned out to be the case. Manheim was also unable to see the Pirate boxer's warping uppercut. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Manheim is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Battles Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Manheim es:Manheim Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Team Asta Category:Kazsule's Alliance Category:Deceased characters